1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate, and more particularly to a skate device having magnetic support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical skates comprise two or more wheels secured to a frame for allowing the frame and the skates to be moved on hard and flat surfaces. However, the skates may not be operated on soft and uneven surfaces. For example, the skates may not be operated on sand due to high frictional force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional skates.